Not A Normal Christmas
by Yoshi And Kirby Productions
Summary: T'was the night before Christmas, outside the white snow glistens, inside the decorations are stolen. Some smashers investigate with all their heart, will they fix everything before Christmas starts?
1. Chapter One: Taking Action

Everyone lays asleep peacefully, all hoping for a load of presents. Suddenly, a small bang came from the hallway, waking up five young smashers and four doors opening to see what's the matter. "Did anyone hear that?" Yoshi asked, everyone else nodded. "It came from down there." Pikachu points to a corner of the hall, "I-it could be a ghost..." Popo shivered, "So what do we do?" Nana asked. It was silent, until a door whamed open. "Race ya there!" Kirby ran to where Pikachu pointed.

Later...

"You dragged me all the way down here just to that what's going on, we followeit the noise to whatever this room is, why don't I know what this room is? Because we can't reach the light switch! And I don't ever like the dark!" Nana complained, "First of all, your the ones who followed me down here. Second of all, it's the supply room, it smells like it. "Kirby said.

"We arnt even allowed here! How is the door unlocked? How did we get here?!" Yoshi panicked, the five of them heard another noise and continued to follow it. "Look on the bright side, we could be following Santa!" Popo smiled happily, "Who's Santa?" Yoshi asked. "I don't believe in Santa." Pikachu said. "This Christmas I'm not getting any presents from Santa." Kirby adds.

"You never heard? WHAT?! And why not?" Popo responded, "Let's talk one at a time, Yoshi, Santa is a fat human who wears red and white and delivers presents to little boys and girls by coming down their chimmney and putting presents under the tree and eats the cookies your supposed to leave him and gets around the world by magic flying reindeer in a sleigh and his elves make the presents of course and-""Okay! We get it!" Popo inturupted Nana.

"Why does she wear red and white? Does he deliver presents to the adults too? What if you don't have a chimney? Why under the tree? Can't you leave donuts? Where does he get the magic? Why not magic flying Yoshi's? What are elves-""I SAID WE GET IT!" Popo inturupted Yoshi.

"Hey, I found a flashlight!" Kirby said, "But we need battery's!" Everyonto quickly scattered around the room for batteries. "Ow! I tripped on something!" Pikachu says and gets up, whirring sounds began. "I smell food!" Yoshi eats something, "Don't eat any- AHH!" Nana says. "I feel different..." Yosh said. "Hey, what's thiiiiiiiiiiisssss!" Popo asked.

Rolling sounds begin then a sound of a see-saw comes in, followed by something flying in the air. As it flew, somthing alive hit Pikachu's foot, surprised, he made a thunderbolt, allowing Nana to see what was about to land on the ground. Her eyes widened and yelled, "SMART BOMB! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Upstairs...

"Hey Lucas, what's that screaming downstairs?"

"I dunno, probably the girls."

Downstairs...

All was quiet until two rolling things lightly hit Kirby, "Hey! I found the batteries!"

He turned it on to see Yoshi like he ate a Poison Mushroom, a Pitfall seed stuck to Nana's foot and a Mr. Saturn stuck on Pikachu's. The effect of the mushroom wore off, the pitfall seed faded away and Mr. Saturn walked into a crate. "After all this, I just want to sleep so everyone be quiet." Popo says. The noise came from outside the room, everyone groaned but got up anyways.


	2. Chapter Two: My Belief

"So you don't believe in Santa Claus?" Nana asked as they continued to follow the sound, "Yeah!" Pikachu responded. Yoshi asks, "Why not?""Because I never got a present from him in my whole entire life." Nana gasped and Popo asked, "Is it because you always get coal?""How'd you know if he got coal?" Kirby asks.

Popo shrugged. "Besides, if Santa dosent give you anything, who will you call who will?" Pikachu asked, "GHOST BUSTERS!" Kirby said. "No comment." Yoshi says, "No comment to that time you thought Cupid was the a Tooth Fairy, do you even have teeth?!" Kirby responded.

The sound suddenly stopped, "Great, you scared it away." Nana says, "Um did you guys notice that all the decorations in all the rooms are destroyed?" Popo asked. Everyone looked around.

"Okay... maybe Santa's reindeer got loose in the mansion and wreaked everything in panick!" Kirby suggested, Pikachu facepalmed, "Then how can he see?""DUH, with Rudolph." Nana responded. "Well what do we do now? The sound is gone!" Yoshi asks.

"Umm... not panick?"

"AHHHHHH!"

"Yoshi, seriously?!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"Ohhhhhhh..."

Everyone looked to where he was looking at, there was something, they didn't know what it was, but it was something. They screamed in terror and ran seperatly.

...

"Hey guys! I'm alive! Let's celebrate by making me a gingerbread house!" Kirby said, no one was there. "Okay, fine, but if your dead, your family owes me!" He began to worry, "Uh... guys?"

"At least I got a flashlight. But id trade it to not be alone now anyways." As Kirby said those words, red and green sparkles connected with his breath, then flew behind him and made something appear.

He heard footsteps, "Yes! Thank you Santa-" It was the thing standing right in front of the pink puffball, he screamed and ran the opposite direction. Kirby whispered as he ran, "I believe, it was only a mistake, GET ME OUTA HERE!"

He turned a corner and ran into a room then locked the doors behind him.

...

"Wow, it was sooooo lucky we ran in the same direction." Popo says as he held Nana's hand so they won't loose eachother, "Yeah, but it's too bad we don't have the flashlight." Nana responded and sighed.

"True, but the flashlight is nothing. I'm just grateful you didn't get hurt!" Popo smiled, "Same to you to!" As they said those words, red and green sparkles connected with their breath, then flew behind them and made something appear.

"Hey, look! It's a floating light!" Nana turned around, Popo thought she was crazy but turned to her view and saw it too. They followed it, "I bet it's Santa's magic." They say, "Jynx! Double Jynx! Triple Jynx! Quadruple Jynx!" The light led thme to a room then turned into a scary looking color, the two gasped.

They turned a corner and ran into a room then locked the doors behind them.

...

"Ewww, I smell fart!" Yoshi looked around to see no one, "And that's the least of my worries." He walked around expecting something to pop up so he won't be scared when it did.

"...Now I see how the people who was no homes feel. Lonley, scared, cold... I wish those people would have as good as friends like mine, a mansion like this one, and be forever happy!" As Yoshi said those words, red and green sparkles connected with his breath, then flew behind him and made something appear.

"A door! What's best of all is that it's glowing!" Yoshi looked around, "It must be Christmas magic by Santa! I better lock the doors!"

Yoshi turned a corner and ran into a room then locked the doors behind him.

...

"Ugh! I'm all alone." Pikachu angrily walks through the pitch black whever he is. Pikachu walked for a while now and realized somthing.

"Am I even in the mansion anymore?!" He looked around but all was black, "I might never see my friends again! I'll never be able to tell them that I never actually did get coal! Or that I actually did steal Kirby's food without asking! But most importantly. I'll never, ever, be able to say how kind they were, how generous, I'll never be able to say thanks, or Merry Christmas, or anything!"

Pikachu sighed and sat down, "I may not 'completley' believe in Santa, but all I'm asking this Christmas is to see them just one more time..." As Pika said those words, red and green sparkles connected with his breath, then flew behind him and made something appear.

"A candy cane?" The candy cane rushed after Pikachu leaving him running away from it even though it stopped chasing him ten meters after it appeared.

The yellow mouse turned a corner and ran into a room then locked the doors behind him.

He saw everyone else by the other doors in the living room, he can tell by Kirby's flashlight and the light coming from the fireplace. He smiled, "Thanks Santa."


	3. Chapter Three: Thanks For Everything

The five of our little heros continue to follow the noise after being seperated, "So why would you get coal? Your totally nice!" Pikachu asked, Kirby remained silent then said, "Well... remember than time when the new Zoo opened up... and the animals 'supposably' broke free?"

"WOAH, seriously? Why?!" Everyone asked, "Because they gave me that... 'Look'. Aaannndddd that time when Master Hand lost his glove, and that time when the building caught on fire, and that time when Sonic got cloned... and so on..."

"Pht, the NEXT thing you'll tell me is that your the one who made Mario and Peach break up!" Popo says, Kirby laughed nervously and Pikachu facepalmed. "Well, thowe things weren't HALF bad." Yoshi said, "I was the one who almost killed everyone by a flood.""WHY?!"

"It's not Christmas yet, you still have time to make up for it!" Nana reminded, Kirby slowly turned into a smile, "Your right! You always have such amazing, fantastic, even PERFECT IDEAS!""Too much..." Nana says.

"I think it's too late, it's gonna be Christmas morning in 30 minutes from now!" Pikachu said, "ITS NEVER TOO LATE!" Popo did a heroic pose, "Yeeeaaaahhhhh." Pika responded. The noise they were followint grew larger, they were getting close. "We're almost there!" Eveyone says and walks ahed of Yoshi and Kirby.

"Okay, what's the real reason? I know it isn't you because I know the REAL people who actually did it, and they had major proof." Yoshi questioned, Kirby sighed. "It's just that the other brawlers call me useless, they say I'm a mistake, I'm not supposed to be here. It came to the point when I felt that their right!"

"Their wrong! Don't think that, your ridiculously awesome!"

"Oh yeah, name one time I one a match."

"Ummmmmmm..."

"See?!"

"Ignore what they say! You know what my mom told me once? Everyone is their own puzzle peice, some peices may be bigger than you, some smaller. But really, your all the same, all unique by the color, the shape, the way you fit into another peice. When those two peices connect, is when a best friend finds out their each others best friend! And personally, don't tell the others, I feel like your the best friend of all my best friends, the one id go to first. Don't let them push you around, think about it. With one puzzle peice missing, like you think your missing, then the picture will never be made. Your important, you may not be perfect, and you may not be evil, you may not be normal either, no one is. But everyone has one thing in common, that your all special!"

Kirby stood still for a moment, "So... the moral of all this is... that everyone is actually the exact same person so if someone makes fun of you say that your the exact same person as them so you can make fun of them back?"

"I guess so, I never really understood that.""Me neither."

"Hey guys!" Nana called out, the two ran to them, Nana looked at Kirby and Yoshi like she said somthing, "I said run the other way! This purple smoke is sleepinnngggg..." Nana fell asleep, Kirby and Yoshi ran away but it was too late.

...

"Wake up everyone! It's Christmas!" Master Hand cheered through the announcements. All the smashers got right out of their beds and ran downstairs into the party room.

"Do you know what happened last night!?" Kirby yelled through the bunch of chatter as he and Yoshi ran along with the crowd. "Not a clue! Anyways, Merry Christmas!" Yoshi responded, Kirby smiled. "Merry Christmas."

...

"Wow, we did a good job!"

"Yeah, but I can't believe you made such loud noise as we decorated everything! It's like we're being followed!"

"Oh yeah? Your the one who got glue all over you and fell into the box of wreaths! You looked like a leafy monster!"

"Your the one who forgot to lock the storage room."

"Your the monster who was chasing Kirby to help get the wreaths and glue off of you!"

"Come on, that's not as nearly as bad as you trying to put the kids to sleep with sleeping potion!"

"Well it worked!"

"Why were they wandering around the mansion anyways?"

"Probably to catch Santa putting gifts under the tree."

"Do you think anyone expected somthing?"

"Nah, I bet they don't have a clue."

"I feel good for what we done! To bad the other Smashers couldn't help."

"Yeah, their lazy bums."

"Merry Christmas, thanks for agreeing to help."

"Your welcome, Merry Christmas."

The End

I made this the first three days before Christmas, why did I make it? BECAUSE TOM NOOK NOT ONLY EXPANDED MY HOUSE, BUT MY MORTAGE, I NEEDED A BRAKE! ... Ahem, so I hope you enjoyed it! I worked... 'hard' but 'not hard' on it, if you know what I mean. Merry Christmas! I thought I wouldn't be able to make this before Christmas but instead, I finished and posted on Christmas Eve! Besides, I know on Christmas I'm gonna be busy with my new Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon... hopefully!


End file.
